Timeline
A witch and leach by the name of Silvia spends the night with coven leader Jack and instantly falls in love with him. ("Predators") *Centuries into the past, witches and warlocks roamed Earth, all apart of different covens. Rachel was one, apart of a coven led by Jack Divine. She was also a seer, who saw into the future that the mortals were going to burn them all. After already seemingly losing her lover, Silvia, to the burning, Rachel witnesses the village use a magical Modem which banishes her and the rest of the coven to a world known as Wikia, away from them all forever. Now in Wikia, Jack, who now goes by James 1234, and the rest of the coven drain Rachel of her magic as punishment and turn her into a genie. In addition, James casts a spell to make her forget his face, and she is also renamed Dlrgirl75. Meanwhile, on Earth, Silvia rises from the ashes, reveals herself to be a leach, and steals the modem, sending herself to Wikia as well, now on a quest to find James, who she claims is her one true love. ("Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair") *James 1234 meets BelleLover and after one night together the latter finds herself pregnant. After James leaves her, refusing to raise a child, Silvia finds him and attempts to make love with him, but once he pushes her away, she uses sleeping dust on him and he wakes up tied up in a cottage. A crazed Silvia tortures him, but once he's able to escape, he casts a spell on her to never be able to leave the cottage. ("Predators") *BelleLover gives birth to twins DeviousPeep and Divina Peep, but knowing the magical ability for the two has been split, she performs a ritual, draining all of Divina's magic into Peep so she may use it to get back to Earth. Meanwhile, she gives Divina away. ("Happy Birthday, Mrs. President") *DeviousPeep promises her mother that she will find a way back to Earth to fulfill the witches' legacy and enslave all of the mortals. ("The Wiki Witch") *An 18 year old DeviousPeep hooks up with womanizer Matthewvp09, and even agrees to meet him again. Despite hearing the vicious rumors about him, however, she still goes, but is left heartbroken when he never shows up. She confronts him at the tavern they met at and decides from then on that men are not for her. ("Missed Opportunities") *The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors works as a gardener for the Once Upon a Time Wiki bureaucrats, DocMD and Trae209 until ultimately murdering them and their sick son (who has never been seen by anyone other than his parents), and poses as him, taking the name Reginafan2626 and becoming bureaucrat. ("Grass Cut Thin") *Primadonna Girl is thrown out by her family, as she is no longer accepted for her terrible singing, which has brought shame to the family. She then meets Matthewvp09, who manipulates her into breaking into the sysop treasury to steal a bot. However, she is caught by the Evil Bureaucrat's guards, and is heartbroken to discover she wasn't the first girl Matthew manipulated into attempting such a task. ("Bridge Over Broken Water") *Primadonna Girl agrees to marry Reginafan2626 after trying to rob him, wanting to get out of execution. Though never truly falling in love with him, they have a daughter, Lady Junky, but when Prima tries to take her child and leave her husband, she is banished to another website, via hyperlink. ("Stolen Heart") *Lady Junky invites Sannse, a peasant girl, into the palace to play with her. Reginafan2626 is shocked to discover this and kicks the girl out. ("Papa Don't Preach") *TBA ("The Gypsy") *ImmaGleek is trained in sword fighting by her older brother, Queso24. ("Protector of the Site") *David is kicked out of the Wiki Witches of the West for being too annoying and manages to score a job at the academy that ImmaGleek attends. The two of them, along with Divina Peep, grow tired of the ladylike nonsense they're to put up with and travel to Peep's church to see if they can be witches. Divina has a breakdown, David is re-accepted, and Imma is turned away, going on to briefly date RenaBOT who she dumps for being too sexist. ("Girl Power"/"The Pet") *Rosie 7 helps her daughter, MaryPierceLopez escape across the border of the Devious Maids Wiki to the Once Upon a Time Wiki so she may live a better life. ("Time After Time") *DisneyMeerkats meets Reginafan2626 and becomes his lackey. ("Troll Life") *MaryPierceLopez gets a job as a maid at the royal castle in the Once Upon a Time Wiki, where she soon becomes friends with administrator, Lady Junky. ("Time After Time") *Peep learns of her twin sister, Divina Peep, after searching the family records when noticing a decrease in her power. She confronts BelleLover, who gives her Divina's baby blanket so she may search for her long lost sister. Peep finds Divina, and the two end up forming a close relationship, however, still needing all of her power to get to Earth, Peep kills her. Though, Belle soon realizes she was wrong, that both girls had their own share of magic. Peep begins to feel guilty about killing Divina, as it was all for nothing. ("Happy Birthday, Mrs. President)" *Soon after BelleLover's death, DeviousPeep begins the preparations of creating a spell to transport herself there, but once that fails, she learns of an all-powerful virus that may do the trick. ("The Wiki Witch") *Peep, now the leader of the coven, orders the witches to fetch her something that will be useful to their cause. David decides to pursue the Wand of Antiquity and goes to extreme lengths to secure it, only for Peep not to really care, seeing it as useless. From another witch, she learns about an army hidden on Earth known as Mantizoids. ("Missed Opportunities"/"The Pet") *Villain fan, the spoiled administrator of the Lostpedia, learns the error of his ways when meeting an falling in love with InspiredAndNatural. However, their romance comes to an untimely end when Reginafan2626, bureaucrat of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, murders Inspired so her true love can marry his daughter, Lady Junky. ("Untrue Love") *Lady Junky and Rena Charming meet at a ball and fall in love. They begin an affair but Reginafan2626 finds out. He traps Rena in the Creepy Pasta Wiki and tells Lady he's dead. ("The Admin and the Pauper") *TBA ("Papa Don't Preach") *Rena is rescued from Creepypasta Wiki by Peep, who in exchange for his freedom has to get the Blood Wiccan some of DisneyMeerkats' DNA, which he does. ("Expiration Day") *Lady Junky's wedding to Villain fan is interrupted by Rena Charming, who runs away with the bride and usurps her father. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Rena Charming and Lady Junky are married. ("The Leaders") *After her brother's death, ImmaGleek defeats a dragon and becomes Rena Charming and Lady Junky's official bodyguard. ("A Chat Mod's Tale") *Crime rate has gone up in the Once Upon a Time Wiki since Rena Charming and Lady Junky have taken power, so they prepare a speech for their land and are finally accepted as the Bureaucrats. ("The Leaders") *Reginafan2626 tries to kill Rena Charming in his sleep but gets arrested and thrown in a dungeon. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Peep learns that bureaucrats, Rena Charming and Lady Junky are pregnant, and after doing some research, learns their unborn child descends from the two most powerful bloodlines in history, thus he would deactivate the virus. ("The Wiki Witch") *Reginafan is freed from his cell by DeviousPeep, who tells him of the Virus. ("A Means to an End") *Rena Charming and Lady Junky learn that Reginafan has escaped and make a deal with DeviousPeep to have their child protected when the Virus hits. ("Welcome to Storywik") *MaryPierceLopez announces she is leaving the royal castle to join a training program for staff. ("Time After Time") *The St. Berry Fairy is captured by the Dark Mod and held captive, wanting ImmaGleek to pay ransom for her. Instead, once battling, Berry is killed, and the Dark Mod is revealed to be Imma's presumed deceased brother, Queso24. He asks her to join him, but furious with the death of her mother and all he's done, she decapitates him. ("Protector of the Site") *Reginafan reunites with DisneyMeerkats and uses Dr. Sonya to steal the Virus from Staff, where he runs into his former maid, Mary. He succeeds. ("A Means to an End") *DisneyMeerkats gathers the Virus ingredients but Reginafan talks to Lady Junky before enacting it. It does not go well. ("Welcome to Storywik") *Reginafan realizes one ingredient is missing and gets it from DeviousPeep, in exchange for some of his blood. ("A Means to an End") *James 1234 arrives at DeviousPeep's church to kill her, finally accepting what Silvia told him about the virus was true. However, as she leaves to go collect Jdg98, he tries to follow, only to end up in the sysop treasury instead. He finds the Hyperlink and repairs it, sending him to another website instead so he may avoid the virus. ("Predators") *Lady Junky goes into labor only to have her baby taken by DeviousPeep as the Virus is enacted. Peep performs a series of spells on the child before transporting it to Our World. ("Welcome to Storywik/A Means to an End") *Having arrived in Our World, Jdg98 is found by a young couple, Gabrielle and Mike Kahn, and is sent to live in an orphanage. ("The Savior") *James 1234 arrives in Tinychat where he meets a badly aged Primadonna Girl, who now works as a slave for a gayprider, Moolissa Braxton. They are both captured, but once James uses magic against Moolissa, he is set free and becomes worshipped by the gayprides. They try to have him execute Prima, but he spares her and they both run for the hyperlink, only to see that it's gone. After going to a river, Prima begins to remember her daughter, Lady Junky, and her husband who sent her away to begin with, Reginafan2626. Prima kills Moolissa and steals her spell book. She uses it to return her sanity and youth, and the two work together to open a portal back to Wikia. ("Two's Company") *TBA ("Enjoy Your Stay!)" *In the orphanage, the boy now goes by Joe, and becomes best friends with a girl named Emma. She is soon adopted, however, leaving him heartbroken. ("Inner Demons") *Years pass and Joe is adopted by Gabrielle and Mike Kahn, but just in order to get money for a new car. They abuse the boy, but he ends up running away, stealing one of their cars. ("The Savior") *After all of the time travel in Storywik, the genie, Dlrgirl75 ends up back in Wikia where she falls into the possession of Tysonjackson, who is hunted by James 1234 and Primadonna Girl, moments before Joseph Kahn and Reginafan2626 return via Peep's new virus. ("Dream of Genie")